Yang and Ruby Confront the Walking Dead
It is a RWBY/Walking Dead crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg. Has some tones to Danny Boyle's movies throughout the seasons (ex. Trainspotting, 28 Days Later, 128 Hours, Trance, Sunshine). Seasons/Chapter Episodes Season 1 (1.85:1) # 28 Days Gone Bye # Guts # Tell It To the Frogs # Vatos # Wildfire # TS-19 Season 2 (1.85:1) # What Pathtaking Lies Ahead # Bloodletting # Save the Last One # Cherokee Rose # Chupacabra # Secrets # Pretty Much Dead Already # Nebraska # Triggerfinger # 18 Miles Out # Judge, Jury, Executioner # Better Angels # Beside the Dying Fire Season 3 (2.35:1) # Seed of the Prison # Sick # Walk with Me # Killer Within # Say the Word # Hounded # When the Dead Come Knocking # Made to Suffer # The Suicide King # Home # I Ain't A Judas # Clear # Arrow on the Doorpost # Prey # This Sorrowful Life # Welcome to the Tombs Season 4 (2.35:1) # 30 Days Without an Accident # Infected # Isolation # Indifference # Internment # Live Bait # Dead Weight # Too Far Gone # After # Inmates # Claimed # Still # Alone # The Grove # Us # A Season 5 (2.35:1) # No Sanctuary # Strangers # Four Walls and a Roof # Slabtown # Self Help # Consumed # Crossed # Coda # Them # The Distance # Remember # Forget # Spend # Try # Conquer Season 6 (2.35:1) # For the First Time Again # JSS # Thank You # Here's Not Here # Now # Always Accountable # Heads Up # Start to Finish # No Way Out # The New World # Knots Untie # Not Tomorrow Yet # The Same Boat # Twice As Far # East # Last Day on Earth Season 7 (2.35:1) # The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # The Cell # The Well # Service # Go Getters # Swear # 67 Hours # Hearts Still Beating # A Rock in the Road # New Best Friends # Hostiles and Calamities # Say Yes # Bury Me Here # The Other Side # Something They Need # The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Season 8 (IMAX; 2.35:1/1.78:1-1.44:1) # Mercy # The Damned # Monsters! # Some Guy # The Big Scary U # The King, The Widow, Rick & RWBY # Time for After # How It's Gonna Be # Honor # The Lost and the Plunderers # Dead or Alive Or # The Key # Do Not Leave Us Astray # Still Gotta Mean Something # What It's Worth # A Wrath in a Trance Season 9 (1.85:1) # A New Beginning # P2: Pathtaking # Warning Signs # The Obliged # What Comes After # Who Are You Now # Stradivarius # Evolution # Cast *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Andrew Lincoln - Rick Grimes *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Trivia/Plot Points *The Season 8 finale has a gigantic array and amount of anime characters (over 3800 people in total), taking part of the biggest battle between Rick, RWBY and their friends, against Negan and the Saviors.